Ridding a bathroom of the unpleasant odors and aromas associated with a toilet may be solved by using chemical type deodorizers that are often perfumed and injected into the water of the toilet. However, these are often short lived and may otherwise not adequately solve the problem of deodorizing odors in a bathroom.
Additionally, toilets have been adapted or modified to include means to draw odors from the toilet where such odors are further exhausted or deodorized. At least one invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,956 uses a device to draw the odors through the water passages present in a conventional toilet having a water tank and bowl. Unfortunately, this invention requires significant modification or adaptation to the lid of the water tank of a toilet. Moreover, the actual deodorizing device is visible. Other devices known in the art require additional significant adaptations that may not be readily and economically incorporated into conventional toilets and building constructions.